


Roses

by Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is mentioned, Gen, I needed to make a solid piece, SO, This was the product of a writing exercise generator, and made under five minutes, new CONTENT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes/pseuds/Illusion_Of_Sea_Axes
Summary: Lucifer likes to attend to his roses and Castiel has tried his best to appease his unrelenting Aunt. They have a talk.





	Roses

Castiel was always considered the disappointment. The dissapoint that would be kept in the family, anyway. Aunt Naomi was not satisfied in any of Castiel’s efforts. Not in his grades, not in his paintings, not in his unwavering obedience. There seemed to be no satisfying Naomi’s expectations. 

It was days like this, when Castiel felt like even breathing was a disappointment to the Novak name, that he’d spend in either the garden or in the foyer just to stare at the painting of his parents. 

Today, it was the garden. Lucifer stood among the roses, a well-maintained pair of gardening shears in hand. He loved the roses, he claimed they reminded him of their mother, who Castiel did not remember.

“Afternoon, Castiel. Has Naomi upset you, again?” 

Castiel sat down on the white picket bench behind him without a word. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You’re trying to grow out your hair again.” Castiel commented, pulling his knees up to his chest to simply stare at Lucifer as he tended to the roses. 

Lucifer paused, glancing at Castiel over his shoulder before running an oddly clean hand through his hair. It was similar to their father’s. At least Castiel could remember how he looked without looking at a painting. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Don’t you worry she will shave your head again?”

“I’m more concerned Gabriel will somehow weasel his way back home just to shear it clean.” Lucifer murmured, pulling a rose close to his face to smell it. Castiel wasn’t much a fan of the roses’ smell. He preferred it to Aunt Amara’s perfume, though. 

“Have you heard from him?” Castiel’s legs dropped from his chest and he leaned forward.

“No, Castiel, I have not, and I strongly doubt he’ll contact us anytime soon.” Castiel frowned, pulling his knees back up to his chest. 

“I miss him.”

“You miss everyone.” 

“Don’t you?”

“No. But, that’s the difference between me and you, Castiel. You have a big heart.”

“So?”

“You care more. It’s why Naomi upsets you as much as she does. Gabriel had a big heart, too.”

“He left.”

“He left the same reason you probably will.”

“How could I leave?”

“Castiel, I want to leave as much as you.”

“Then why don’t you? You’re the second oldest.”

Lucifer turned to Castiel. Without glancing to the plant, he lifted up his shears and cut a big, blooming red rose from its stem and walked over to Castiel. He took Castiel’s hand and leaned in close, staring Castiel straight in the eye as he folded Castiel’s small fingers around the bright red petals. 

“Who says I haven’t?”


End file.
